


accidental catch

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, M/M, merman!crocodile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: crocodile gets caught in a sharp strange net
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 44





	accidental catch

Crocodile frowned. This net was different from others. The string it was made out of was sharper than all the others. As he squirmed to get out he could feel the strings carve his body and tail up more. He winced in pain as he felt the salt water wash over him. It took all of his will to not scream out, lest there be humans around. If he stayed in this net long enough he’d be dead meat. Panic wormed its way into his system as he hung slightly suspended above the water. His eyes panned down to his tail. The bright red blood contrasted the dull gray of his tail. There were countless cuts he could see. There were too many to count. Crocodile swore. Even if he somehow managed to get out of this awful net, there was no way he’d be able to swim back to his pod with the condition of his tail. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Crocodile felt a shiver run through his body and he winced as the strings cut deeper into his flesh. If he squinted he could see his scales on the strings. It made his stomach roil and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from losing his lunch. He didn’t turn towards the voice. Instead he let it come to him. He couldn’t risk further injury. The voice didn’t appear in front of him. “Looks like you got yourself all tangled up now doesn’t it.” Crocodile kept his eyes trained on the spot in front of him. The voice moved closer to him and Crocodile could feel the tight grip fear had on him. Without notice a figure appeared in front of him. The sudden appearance startled him and he jumped in the net. He instantly regretted his reaction and cried out in pain. The figure laughed and bent down. Crocodile stared into the reflective pink surface that hid the strange man’s eyes from his own. The man reached a hand out and brushed a finger across one of the many cuts that littered his body. Crocodile watched with curious eyes. The man stared at the red that dripped down his finger for a second before his tongue darted out and licked it clean. Crocodile’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He had never encountered a man like this before. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. He cleared his throat. 

“Can you let me out?” He tried to sound as needy and helpless as possible. There was a slim chance that he’d be able to overpower the man and swim to safety. The man’s head jerked and once again his reflection stared back at him. A heavy tension grew in the air as neither of them spoke. The silence was shattered when the man laughed. It took a few seconds for him to recover. “What makes you think I have any intentions of letting you go?” Crocodile froze in fear. What did this man want with him? “You can’t just kidnap me like this!” The man smiled widely. The sun glinted off his pristine teeth and Crocodile thought he was going to go blind. The man reached out with another hand and this time grabbed his chin. His fingers dug into the raw cuts and Crocodile couldn’t help himself. He felt his eyes grow wide as the man’s tongue darted out again. This time it moved to one of the cuts on his face. Crocodile felt the man’s tongue lap up the blood that had spilled from the cut.“It’s such a shame my strings cut you all up.” His fingers caressed Crocodile’s face. They ghosted over each cut that cluttered up his pale skin. Crocodile felt his breath hitch. The man still refused to take off his glasses or tell him who he was. Crocodile opened his mouth to ask who he was, but before the words left his mouth, the man forced his lips onto his own. He was taken aback by the action, but he wasn’t against it. He closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of the man’s tongue roaming around in his mouth. Crocodile felt a new feeling over taking the pain, it was good. It washed over his body like the salt water, though it didn’t sting. Crocodile’s eyes slid closed as the man continued exploring his mouth with his tongue. 

When the man broke the kiss there was a strand of saliva that dripped down from the man’s tongue. “My, aren’t you just spectacular.” The man drawled. His hand moved back to Crocodile’s face. He thought that his tender touch would ghost over his cuts, or that he would move his lips back to his. Instead a pained scream tore itself from his throat as the man forced his head into the strings. He felt a razor-sharp string slice the sensitive skin just under his eyes and across his nose open. Crocodile felt his salty tears spill into the brand new cut. The pain blossomed and he screamed. “Stop!” The man laughed again. Instead of releasing his face the man forced it into the strings further. Blood spilled down his face covering his chin and the man’s hand but he still didn’t let up. “Maybe next time you should watch your mouth.” With that the man released his face from the strings. Crocodile laughed weakly. Blood from his fresh wound spilled into his mouth and he grimaced at the iron taste. “Please, let me go now.” Crocodile’s eyes fluttered between closed and open. As his eyes attempted to stay open he felt himself fall out of the net. 

When he landed he was enveloped by the salty sea of the ocean. He was already in so much pain that the salt water didn’t really do anything. His eyes finally closed as he sank into the depths of the salty water. His mind was full with thoughts of the horrible, beautiful, blonde man.


End file.
